Attack on Technodrome (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW_41_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #41 (IDW)]]Attack on Technodrome (chapter 1) ("Angriff auf den Technodrom", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 10. Dezember 2014 * Ausgabe: TMNT #41 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Cory Smith * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' #4 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Attack on Technodrome" #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|"It's begun!"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *John und Elizabeth O'Neil (erwähnt) *''Mighty Mutanimals'' **Old Hob **Slash **Herman the Hermit Crab und Mondo Gecko *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Hun **Rocksteady und Bebop **Koya und Bludgeon **Foot Elite *Harold Lillja **Metalhead *Krang **Quanin (erwähnt) **Professor Honeycutt und Baxter Stockman **Steinkrieger (Cameo) *Dr. Miller (erwähnt) *Ghostbusters (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|240px|Streit vor der großen GefahrBurnow Island. Nach seinem unliebsamen Gipfeltreffen mit den Shredder"New Mutant Order" #0 hat Krang die Arbeiten am Technodrom extrem vorangetrieben, und nun ist die riesige Terraformermaschine für ihren ersten Test bereit. Während das Geschütz des Techndroms sich auflädt, führen Professor Honeycutt und Baxter Stockman, die beide auf Krangs Befehl dem Testlauf beiwohnen, eine erregte Diskussion darüber, wie schnell der Menschheit nun die Zeit davonzulaufen beginnt, und über ihre persönlichen Differenzen, wobei Stockman nicht mit beißenden Bemerkungen auf Kosten des Fugitoiden spart. Diese Konversation wird jedoch von Krang unterbrochen, Sekunden bevor das Auge des Technodroms das Feuer auf eine Sektion der Insel eröffnet und Krang den Vorgang voller freudiger Erwartung verfolgt... thumb|180px|Der Feind meines Feindes...Indessen stattet Donatello - über den per Fernbedienung gesteuerten Metalhead als Medium - dem Shredder in dessen Privatgarten einen neuerlichen Besuch ab."New Mutant Order" #3 Der Shredder macht aus seinem Misstrauen gegenüber Donatellos Absicht, eine Allianz gegen Krang zu bilden, keinen Hehl, vor allem weil er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass Donatello seine Familie hintergehen würde. Donatello erklärt ihm, dass die Vendetta zwischen dem Foot Clan und seinem Vater füprs Erste in den Hintergrund treten muss, wenn die Welt überleben soll, und dass für die Zerstörung des Technodroms die numerische Kampfstärke des Foot Clans benötigt wird. Weitere Hilfe würde eine "gemeinsame Bekanntschaft" anbieten,"Krang War" #4 und ''Utrom Empire'' #3 die an Ort und Stelle sein wird, um ihnen bei der Infiltration von Burnow Island zu helfen. Und mit dem Versprechen wiederzukommen, sobald die letzten Details für die Operation abgearbeitet sind, zieht sich Donatello/Metalhead aus dem Foot-Hauptquartier zurück. thumb|left|180px|Training im TeamworkZur gleichen Zeit bereiten sich die übrigen Turtles - Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo - und Old Hobs Mutantenarmee - Slash, Mondo Gecko und Herman - auf einen koordinierten Sturmangriff vor. In zwei Teams brechen sie in ein Lagerhaus ein, kämpfen sich durch Pfeil-, Shuriken- und Kugelgarben und dringen so zu ihrem Ziel vor - dem Standort von Splinter und Hob. Dies war lediglich eine Generalprobe für den Angriff, den Splinter auf den Foot Clan geplant hat, um ein für alle Mal mit dem Shredder aufzuräumen; eine Probe, die sehr zur Zufriedenheit der beiden Anführer verlaufen ist. Doch bevor sie sich weiter auf den Ernstfall vorbereiten, ziehen die Turtles ihren Vater für ein Familiengespräch zur Seite - ein Gespräch, bei dem Hob und die anderen Mutanten (zu ihrem Verdruss) nicht eingeladen sind, da - so Raphael - "Familie etwas ganz anderes ist" als das, was Hob sich unter ihrem Bündnis vorstellt. thumb|180px|"Was könnten wir tun?"Im Antiquitätenladen der O'Neils indessen sprechen sich April und Casey darüber aus, wie ihre Mutantenfreunde sie in letzter Zeit von ihren Unternehmungen ausgeschlossen haben, auch wenn es zu ihrem eigenen Schutz ist; und besonders April möchte ihnen gerne helfen, so gut sie kann. Und die beste Gelegenheit, um dies zu bewerkstelligen, wäre ein klärendes Gespräch mit Dr. Miller, der seit seinem Überlauf zum Foot Clan kürzlich wieder auf dem Campus aufgetaucht ist.''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4 Da April wegen ihrer Studien wieder zurück auf die Uni muss, verabschiedet sie sich mit einem Kuss von Casey. Und kurz nachdem sie fort ist, holt Casey seine Kampfausrütsung hervor, um die Nachbarschaft ein wenig sicherer zu machen. thumb|left|180px|Success!!In Harolds Labor machen Donatello und Harold sich an den entscheidenden Test ihres fertiggestellten Teleportals. Donatello hüllt sich in Trenchcoat und Hut, um das Versuchskaninchen zu spielen, wärend Harold zurückbleibt, um die Kontrollen zu bedienen, und nach einem letzten Rat, diesmal etwas vorsichtiger mit den Schaltern umzugehen,''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' #1 lässt sich Donatello vom Portal wegbeamen. Nach kurzer Zeit kommt er mit einem regennassen Mantel und einem Modell des Eiffelturms für Harold vom Zielort Paris zurück; der letzte Beweis, dass das Teleportal diesmal fehlerfrei funktioniert! thumb|180px|Wer manipuliert hier wen...?Im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans hält der Shredder eine Planbesprechung mit seinen wichtigsten Getreuen ab. Während er sich zusammen mit Koya, Bludgeon und dem Gros seiner Foot Ninjas nach Burnow Island begibt, sollen Karai und Hun in der Stadt zurückbleiben und die Aktivitäten des Foot Clans und der ihnen untergebenen Organisationen beaufsichtigen, während Rocksteady und Bebop eine besondere Aufgabe zukommt. Nach der Beendigung dieses Gesprächs bleibt Karai noch kurz zurück, um ihm ihre Zweifel über Donatellos Motive klarzumachen. Der Shredder entgegnet daraufhin, dass auch er vermutet, dass Donatello mehr im Sinne hat, als nur einen gemeinsamen Feind beizukommen, und dies gedenkt er genauso für seinen eigenen Vorteil auszunutzen. Und er hat sich schon was für den Fall ausgedacht, sollte Donatello ihn tatsächlich hintergehen wollen... thumb|180px|left|Eine Allianz der SelbsterhaltungAuf Burnow Island führen Honeycutt und Stockman, die kurzzeitig miteinander alleine sind, ihr Streitgespräch über ihre jeweiligen Sorgen über Krangs weitere Pläne fort. Schließlich sieht der Fugitoid keine andere Wahl, als Stockman von seinen eigenen Plänen, Krang zu stoppen, zu erzählen. Und da ihm seine "eigene Existenz von allergrößter Wichtigkeit" für ihn ist, erklärt sich Stockman bereit, mit Honeycutt zusammenzuarbeiten. thumb|180px|Neu-Utrominon ist nahe!Und während die beiden so gegensätzlichen Charaktere ihren Pakt besiegeln, begibt sich Krang in die Sektion der Insel, die vom Technodrom transformiert worden ist, und gerät in Ekstase darüber, dass er es nun endlich geschafft hat, die Erschaffung einer neuen Heimatwelt für sein Volk eingeleitet zu haben. Und so gibt er voller Triumph den Befehl, schon morgen die Endphase zur Verwirklichung seines Traumes einzuleiten! Neudruckversionen *''Attack on Technodrome'' (Graphic Novel), Juni 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #5 (Hardcover), September 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)